Entrada/transcript
PROLOGUE Olivia's Apartment - Busted PETER: (gets a call on his phone while curled-up with Bolivia Dunham in bed) Oh, you've got to be kidding me. (answers) Hello? (listens) Walter, is that you? I can hear you breathing. CLEANING LADY: (calling from Liberty Island) Is this Peter Bishop? PETER: Yes. CLEANING LADY: (distressed) I'm calling from New York. I know this is gonna sound crazy, but I just saw a woman disappear in front of my eyes. PETER: Who is this? CLEANING LADY: Her name was Olivia. She has a message for you. She's trapped in the other universe. (hangs-up) BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Who is it? PETER: (hesitates) Apparently I'm eligible for unprecedented savings. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Unprecedented savings at Midnight? PETER: Well, it's never too late for savings. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Apparently not. I think that you should save their number and call them back when they're sleeping. PETER: Blocked. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Oh. (Peter lays awake for several hours, waiting. he slips quietly from the bedroom and starts to inspect items in the drawer. he continues looking in a file box and a card index. he studies a small sheet of cheap, romantic, carnival images they took together. he picks-up her laptop computer, sitting near his identical laptop, and moves to where he can keep an eye on her as she sleeps. he attempts to open the password secure files with no luck. he is joined in the family room) BOLIVIA DUNHAM: What you doing? PETER: (bleary-eyed lie) Just sending an e-mail. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: At two-fifteen? PETER: Well, it's not two-fifteen in Greece. Thought I'd catch up with a friend in Corinth. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: You got a friend in Corinth? PETER: Yeah. And like he always says... Einai kalytero anthropo apo ton patera toy. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: What does it mean? PETER: It means, be a better man than your father. His dad's not great at communicating either, so we have that in common. I vowed I'd stay in touch. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Oh. I'm going back to bed. You coming? PETER: Yeah, I'll be right there. I'm just gonna grab a glass of water. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Okay. (Peter opens and closes the cabinet demonstratively. then returns to find Bolivia leveling her pistol at him) BOLIVIA DUNHAM: I failed the test, didn't I? What did it mean? The Greek phrase. PETER: It meant exactly what I said it meant... but it was Olivia who said it to me, not some friend. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: How'd you figure me out? It had something to do with that phone call, didn't it? PETER: How'd you do it? How'd you replace our Olivia? You were with us when we came back from the other side, weren't you? BOLIVIA DUNHAM: You have a lot of questions. I understand. But you can understand that I can't give you the answers. PETER: This from the woman standing in front of me in pajamas who just shared the same bed with me. I guess answers is where you draw the line. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: It's not realistic to think that I wouldn't do what I came here to do. (tosses him a small case with a vial and a syringe) PETER: (studies the vial) Is this gonna kill me? BOLIVIA DUNHAM: (as he sits to inject himself) Not if you do it right. Five cc's should be enough. PETER: So why are you here? What was the assignment? That's alright. (fills syringe) I wouldn't tell me either. 'cause if you're telling the truth and this doesn't kill me, the last thing you want me to have is information. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: You gonna come after me? You gonna kill me? PETER: No, I'm gonna get answers. And if I find out that you did anything to Olivia, then I'm going to kill you. (injects his arm) BOLIVIA DUNHAM: (whispers to him as he starts to fade and blur) The effects of the paralysis will wear off in a few hours. Typeset Antiques - Surprise Visit STORE OWNER: (startled from behind as he arrives and unlocks the front door of the business) Holy -- Oh. (inside, he opens the cash drawer on the register, takes the key to the covert communications room in the back, then hands it to Bolivia. she sits and types her mission situation on the Selectric 251) : COVER BLOWN. EXTRACTION NEEDED ACT I Olivia's Apartment - Aftermath FBI EMT: Any nausea? PETER: (answers gingerly as he sits and is tended to) Yeah. Bit of a headache too. FBI EMT: On a scale of one to ten? PETER: Tequila hangover or something like that. BROYLES: (enters. disappointed) Eight weeks... and none of us suspected anything. Did she give you any indication at all where she was headed? Anything you might have overlooked? PETER: Not that I could think of. FBI EMT: I'll get these to the lab, sir. WALTER: I'd like some samples sent to my lab as well as quickly as possible. PETER: Any luck running that call that came in to my cell phone? BROYLES: All we know is that it was made from a Manhattan pay phone at twelve twenty-one A.M. There's no way of knowing who placed it. WALTER: Odd. It seems that Olivia was able to cross over momentarily, but unable to stay here. PETER: Well, we got to get her back. So how do we get over there, Walter? WALTER: Crossing over is out of the question. Not without Olivia's help. But there may be something I haven't thought of yet. BROYLES: Peter, you said she administered the paralytic at two fifteen A.M. Now what were you doing here at two fifteen A.M.? WALTER: (bumbling interception of the question. lying) Olivia called our house. She thought she heard someone trying to enter her apartment. And of course-- PETER: Walter, you don't have to cover for me. Since we came back from over there, Olivia and I became something more than friends. BROYLES: (genuinely did not know) I see. WALTER: It's perfectly understandable, son. In the 'Seventies', I innocently wandered into the wrong home and it was three days before I realized my mistake. And unlike Olivia, the woman with whom I was sharing a bed didn't look like my wife at all. PETER: (suddenly realizes) She took the wrong computer. I was searching her computer last night and she caught me, but I convinced her that it was mine. BROYLES: What's on it? PETER: I don't know. It was encrypted. (shows everyone the passworded screen) BROYLES: (barks into the other room) Hernandez, I want access to every file on this computer. Typeset Antiques - Sour Grapes STORE OWNER: (bitter and complaining) That's what they do, isn't it? They make you wait for 'em. I've been waiting... for seven years. Your kind isn't so good at keeping promises. But I guess you've got it all under control. (Bolivia slams her portable computer closed after realizing she grabbed the incorrect one from the apartment) Liberty Island - Pending Doom (Colonel Broyles arrives at the DoD facility on the island and heads inside for his meeting with Secretary Bishop) BRANDON FAYETTE: (standing before the Secretary while he sits at his desk and studies the latest communique) Agent Dunham hasn't completed her mission yet. SECRETARY BISHOP: No, but we can't worry about that now. We need to provide her with an extraction point. BRANDON FAYETTE: Well, sir, last time we swapped an entire steel bridge with you on it. SECRETARY BISHOP: (sternly) The principle is the same. You simply need to narrow the harmonic field to focus on something smaller. A single person. We'll use the girl. I've gotten all we need from her and obviously they have equivalent mass. Pull your team off whatever they're doing. I need a time and a location for Agent Dunham. BRANDON FAYETTE: (candidly) Alive or dead? How do you want to send back their Olivia? Alive or dead? Because I feel there are very valuable parts for study and I would just have to replace her mass. (leaves the office shortly thereafter and finds the next visitor... to Colonel Broyles) He's ready for you. SECRETARY BISHOP: (once Broyles has joined him in his office) Someone helped her get past our patrols onto this island. Whoever the traitor is, they don't understand our goals. To save our world from destruction. Our people. Our families. I know that you know this as well as I do, Philip. For the past twenty years, our world has been breaking apart because of what they did. And now with what we've discovered about how that girl crosses over, we are about to turn the tide. Only one world can survive. And finally we have made strides so that it can be ours. (hands Broyles a cocktail) Our Olivia will be returning shortly. Her mission over there was a success. COLONEL BROYLES: (toasts, ironically) To her safe return. (in the corridor, after Broyles passes her room, two orderlies drag Olivia out) OLIVIA: (fiercely resisting) No! No! No! No, please! No! No! (turns and sees a disheartened Broyles staring at the commotion) Please, please, please help me! I -- Let me go! I can't-- (as she is hauled away) ACT II Walter's Lab - Missing Component (what is left of the science team brainstorms the possibilities and laments at the deception they suffered) OLIVIA: (on a digitally recorded video just days after she liberated Walter from Saint Claire's in 2008) Despite his obvious eccentricities, Doctor Bishop has been very helpful. BROYLES: (on video) And Peter? OLIVIA: (on video) He's been helpful too. I like him. PETER: (to the team) So this is how she learned about us? Is there anything in there about how she communicates with the other side? ASTRID: So far, besides Olivia's debriefs, just files on all the cases we handled. WALTER: I'm a fraud. A failure. Four hours of intense meditation augmented by a precise two-gram dose of Brown Betty and I've got nothing. There is no way to cross over safely. I'm afraid I have failed you. I am sorry. And I have failed Olivia. PETER: Walter, you haven't failed us or her. (to Broyles as he enters the lab) Any news? BROYLES: So far, our task force has recovered seventeen pieces of Walternate's device. At five-thirty this morning, the other Olivia used her clearance to access the aircraft hangar where they're being stored. She took this. (hands a photo of one of the device components to Peter) PETER: Well, that explains why she's here. Walternate couldn't find all the pieces to the machine on the other side. (walks to his bulletin board covered in drawings, images and blueprints) So he must have sent her over to retrieve it. BROYLES: But if her mission is complete... PETER: Then she may be going home. BROYLES: (to Peter) And not only may Walternate be able to complete this device, but if we lose her, we lose our chance to use her to get Olivia back. (to Walter) Doctor Bishop... any thoughts on how she would cross to the other side? WALTER: No. Nothing. (somberly eats one of the malassada pastries that Bolivia recently brought to cheer him up) And I have no idea how to bring our Olivia back. It's all because of that temptress. She tricked my son with her carnal manipulations and he fell right into her vagenda. ASTRID: Vagenda? WALTER: Like Mata Hari using her feminine wiles to accomplish her evil ends. And I too fell prey. She used my stomach to get through to my heart. ASTRID: (studies the pastry box brought by Bolivia) Hey, Walter... didn't she tell you she always brought these back when she went to the Federal Building? This bakery is in The Bronx. (to the group) Why would she go there? PETER: Because she must know somebody there. BROYLES: Let me see that address. Typeset Antiques - New Instructions (Bolivia returns to the sequestered communications room when the typewriter becomes active. she removes the letter and learns what she needs to do next) BOLIVIA DUNHAM: (joins the store owner upfront) You want new legs? There's one more thing I need you to do for me. The Bronx - Area Search (Broyles drives and stops close to the bakery. the Bishops help him explore the neighborhood and interview the locals) PETER: So why would she be coming here? (scanning the area) BROYLES: (hands-out photos to use) Let's split up and show her picture around. WALTER: (eager to help) I'll take the pastry shop. Typeset Antiques - New Instructions STORE OWNER: (as Peter enters the shop) Help you? PETER: Yeah, I hope so. I'm looking for a woman who frequents this area. You've seen her before? (holds up photo) STORE OWNER: (casually) No. Can't say I have. PETER: You sure? STORE OWNER: Yeah. PETER: (starts looking around the shop) Typewriters, huh? Seems like kind of a high-rent area to be selling something so retro. STORE OWNER: People come from all over the city. I specialize in stuff that's hard to find. PETER: (turns and sees his laptop computer resting nearby) Yeah, I can see that. I can also see my computer right here. (in the communication room after Walter and Broyles have joined the interview) STORE OWNER: Hey, they promised me new legs. BROYLES: (to the owner after looking at the Selectric 251 typewriter) How does it work? STORE OWNER: I don't know. No, really, I don't. They just come here. WALTER: (opens the machine and starts inspecting) It's a quantum entangled telegraph. It's a machine that could communicate between universes. It's fascinating. PETER: (starts to remove the ink ribbon) Well, if it works anything like a normal typewriter-- (reads the tape) : ...WELL DONE. INITIATE. PHASE TWO ...NEEDED. PENN STATION. NEWARK, NJ PETER: Penn Station. Newark. Manhatan - Afternoon Drink (Colonel Broyles sits in a moderately somber bar, at the counter, while he and a few dozen other patrons watch footage on the big screen television of a disastrous Fringe event from two decades earlier, to the day. An alternate version of Ray Orbison's song "You Got It" plays in the bar.) BARTENDER: (sees the Fringe Task Force ballcap on the counter as the Colonel starts to pay and leave) Oh, no, no, no. Your money's no good here, sir. Times are tough. It's nice to know we have heroes. COLONEL BROYLES: Thank you. Liberty Island - Swaying Allegiance (Olivia gets a visitor in her small holding cell as she sits on the floor and dabbles with her food) COLONEL BROYLES: I wanted to come and see you. Thank you for not giving me up. You easily could have. OLIVIA: How is your son? COLONEL BROYLES: He's sleeping through the night again. We owe that to you. I want you to know that I realize that. Is there anything I can do to make you more comfortable? OLIVIA: That's not why you're here. You're here to make yourself more comfortable. COLONEL BROYLES: Maybe. OLIVIA: Do you know what they're gonna do to me? (pulls back her bangs) Why I have these marks on my forehead? They're sending me back. They're gonna swap me for your Olivia. But they're gonna kill me first. They're gonna cut out my brain... and study it. (begs) Please help me. If you can get me out of here, I can get myself home. COLONEL BROYLES: I can't. My world is dying because of what your side is doing to us. If I help you escape -- OLIVIA: No. Despite what you think, my universe is not at war with yours. This all began because a man came over here to save a boy and twenty-five years later, I came back to save that same boy. But if you let me die, then we will strike back and we will fight. But if you let me go, both universes can survive. There must be another way and I promise you I will find it. Two floors up, there's a lab there. If you can get me in there, then I can get myself back home. COLONEL BROYLES: And if you're lying? You'd say anything right now because your life depends on it, but what if your side has every intention of our destruction? Am I supposed to just hope you're telling me the truth? OLIVIA: If you don't trust me... then there is no hope. (a technician enters the cell and prepares an injection) COLONEL BROYLES: I'm sorry. OLIVIA: (tugs on his jacket) Please. Please. (watches as he exits, turns to contemplate her situation, then turn and walk quickly away) ACT III Nature Walk - Spousal Support DIANE BROYLES: So are you gonna tell me? Or are we gonna keep on pretending that there isn't something on your mind? COLONEL BROYLES: I have a decision to make. DIANE BROYLES: Okay. COLONEL BROYLES: Remember when I joined Fringe Division? DIANE BROYLES: Mm-hmm. COLONEL BROYLES: Two weeks into the job, we had that vortex in the East River. A hundred and sixty-five people swallowed up. Half of 'em kids. And it's gotten even worse since then. Now we may actually have a chance to start to put our world back together. Fix it. Only thing is, to do that, We're gonna have to go to war. A lot of lives will be lost. An unimaginable number. And I don't know if I can live with that. There may be another option, but it could put everything at risk. Either way, who am I to play God With other people's lives? Who am I to make that choice? DIANE BROYLES: Twenty years ago, I knew that you were the right man to protect our world. After all these years, I've never stopped believing that. I think this world is in as much pain as it can stand. We need to restore hope. Race To Penn Station BROYLES: (on his cell phone as he drives quickly) Tell your people she's armed and dangerous, but she has to be taken alive. She may be the only chance we have to recover our agent. COMMAND POST: (on phone) Understood, sir. BROYLES: Good. I'll call you when we get close. (hangs-up) Doctor Bishop, any thoughts? WALTER: Several. Not many of them pleasant, however. BROYLES: I meant do you have any idea why she's headed to Penn Station? Do you think she's trying to cross to the other side? Is there a soft spot there? WALTER: No. Not as far as I know. BROYLES: Peter, we'll get her. And we're going to bring Olivia home. PETER: Glad you're feeling so confident. BROYLES: She was strong enough to get us a message. And if there were anyone I would bet on to survive over there, It would be her. Liberty Island - Brandon's Lab BRANDON FAYETTE: Spin her. What's her heart rate? OPERATING ASSISTANT: Sixty resting. Should I give her more sedative? BRANDON FAYETTE: No, if her heart rate lowers any more, we won't be able to preserve her organs. Why don't you go prepare the coolers in the receiving room? (activates bone saw. responds to intruder at the door) Excuse me! You're not allowed to be -- {shot/darted by muffled weapon) COLONEL BROYLES: (to Olivia after he flips her upright and starts to release her restraints) We don't have much time. We have to get out of here. Come on. Get up. (prepares a large syringe of adrenaline) OLIVIA: (disorientated) You came back for me. COLONEL BROYLES: Don't thank me yet. I have to give you adrenaline. OLIVIA: Oh, no. Please don't don't do-- (as the syringe punctures her sternum) --Ah! ... (later, after she sprints down the corridor and they enter an elevator) Whew! Man, that hurt. COLONEL BROYLES: Sorry. OLIVIA: Don't be. COLONEL BROYLES: The ground floor? What's there? OLIVIA: The lab. They have a deprivation tank there. COLONEL BROYLES: And that'll help you cross over? OLIVIA: Yeah, it's something to do with the lack of sensory input. (Brandon's assistant returns and finds his dead body in the dissection lab) COLONEL BROYLES: What is it? (studies a container holding several intravenous drip bags with her name on them and a reddish fluid inside) OLIVIA: I'm not positive, but I think it's Cortexiphan. COLONEL BROYLES: What's that? OLIVIA: It's a long story, but if I'm right, this is why they stopped their experiments on me. 'cause they found what they needed and it could help your people cross over to my side. (unveils the tank) They emptied the tank. I - I - I can't cross over. (as the security alarms blare) ACT IV Brandon's Lab - Fleeing The Island COLONEL BROYLES: (as the alarm continues to blare) Come on. We have to go. OLIVIA: No, you've done enough. Now if I can just get to the other side of the island, then maybe I could swim for it. I've done it before. Then I've got to get to Boston. COLONEL BROYLES: What's in Boston? OLIVIA: The Secretary has a lab there at Harvard just like my Walter Bishop on the other side. COLONEL BROYLES: And your Walter has a deprivation tank, so you think the Secretary may have had one too? OLIVIA: (collects some Cortexiphan to take with her) Well, they're genetically identical, so they think alike and, yeah, it's possible. I can't think of anything-- COLONEL BROYLES: They've changed the harbor patrols. You'll never make it. But I can get you there. Come on. Rainy Day - New Plans SECRETARY BISHOP: (answers call on his earpiece) Hello? COMMAND POST: (over the phone) Sir, there's been an incident at Liberty Island. SECRETARY BISHOP: What kind of incident? COMMAND POST: Olivia Dunham is gone. Penn Station - Capturing Bolivia COFFEE VENDOR: Here you go. Best coffee West of the Passaic. You want cream and sugar? BOLIVIA DUNHAM: No. You can keep the change. LUKE: (approaches from behind as she sips her beverage) Some things are gonna be hard to leave behind. Come on. Time for you to go home. (inside a public restroom, after they have secured it with closed for maintenance signs) You know, I sometimes dream about it. The other side. (as he prepares an injection pistol) Sadly, for my kind, coming here is a one-way ticket. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: I thought your kind didn't care. LUKE: Give me your right hand. Palm up. (swabs the palm) Eight identities in the last five years, but this has been my favorite. (looks in mirror) I seem to be a big hit with the ladies. You may want to close your eyes. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: (as he injects her) Ah! BROYLES: (after parking amid the gathering law enforcers outside of the station) Have you spotted her? LEAD COP: No. There are six entrances to the building. We've got a team on each one of them. BROYLES: (hands a pistol to Peter) Don't shoot yourself. WALTER: (sincerely) No gun for me. BROYLES: (flatly) Good idea. (as they enter the station) LUKE: (still in the restroom. finishes the second injection) Okay, turn around, lift up the back of your shirt. BROYLES: (in the lobby spaces the gathering officers) Let's split up. You three, with me. LUKE: (preparing the third injection with Bolivia bent over a wash sink) The transfer's scheduled for four o'clock. That's in precisely twenty-three minutes. CAPTIVE MOM: (not yet in peril. barges into the restroom) Oh, I'm sorry. I know you're cleaning, but I really have to -- (sees what she is interrupting) PETER: (spots Luke and Bolivia as they exit the restroom) Dunham! Freeze! (Bolivia fires into the air and starts a panic in the crowd. over his tactical radio) I got her. She's in the Northwest bathroom. (once he is joined by Broyles and back-up) She's in there with another guy. (points across the lobby) BROYLES: (over his tactical radio) I want two teams. One from the West and one from the East. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: (dragging her freshly shifted accomplice along as a human shield/captive mom) Okay. Put your guns down or I will shoot her. Put your guns down or I will kill her! BROYLES: (to the team) Put 'em down. UPSET DAUGHTER: (screams and runs toward Bolivia's human shield she thinks she knows as her mother) Oh, my gawd. Mom! Mom! BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Don't you make me kill her. UPSET DAUGHTER: Mom! PETER: (changing the shifter for personal knowledge) What's your daughter's name? Your daughter's name! What is it? (hesitates. studies the target and fires into its' forehead. mercury begins to spill from the wound) UPSET DAUGHTER: Mom! (thinking she just saw her mother killed) BROYLES: (to Bolivia) Drop your weapon now! (to his agents) Take her. PETER: (later, during clean-up) Where is she? Where's Olivia? Tell me how we get her back. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: I don't know. That wasn't part of my assignment. Listen, whatever happens to me, I want you to know that this started out as an assignment, but it became... PETER: ...something more. That would be so much easier to believe if you weren't in handcuffs right now. UNIFORMED COP: Mister Bishop? PETER: Yeah? UNIFORMED COP: We found this in the bathroom. (soft case baggage) No sign of the component she stole, but we also found the second body. PETER: Thank you. (takes the bag and finds the sheet of 'couples photos' they took together) ACT V Harvard Lab - The Door Home (Olivia and the Colonel arrive at Secretary Bishop's abandoned lab and Olivia finds the tank straight-away) BROYLES: (as they study the old piece of equipment) So what do we do now? OLIVIA: (after filling the tank with water and solubles to help her float) Okay, I think that's it. (Broyles prepares the Cortexiphan) TACTICAL TEAM: Move in. Go, go, go! (approaching the lab rapidly) OLIVIA: (hears the raiding team approach) They're here. How did they find us? COLONEL BROYLES: Subcutaneous tracker. (displays the small lump in his wrist) I'm too important to lose. Look, I've seen war. But if what you're saying is true, In the end, I have to believe in hope. Please make this worth it. Go! (closes the doors to the tank after she enters.) DoD MP #1: Colonel Broyles, you are under arrest. Where's the girl? Freeze! Don't move! She's in the tank! Open it up! (Olivia bolts when something seems to have changed) Walter's Lab - Unexpected Visitor ASTRID: (turns and looks at the tank as the doors start to open and the water inside sloshes. drops her lab supplies at the sight.) Olivia? (Olivia collapses to the floor) Olivia! Oh, God. Penn Station - Prisoner Transport BROYLES: (briefs an aid as Bolivia is cuffed into the transport truck) I want a three-car escort, half-mile buffer zone all the way to Boston. WALTER: Hmm. PETER: "hmm" what? WALTER: These look familiar. (studies the pins that were with the shapeshifters injection gun) PETER: Familiar how? WALTER: I don't know yet. (alone and secured in the paddy wagon, Bolivia's hands begin to glow orange/red at the injection sites WALTER: (taps one of the pins he has been studying and listens to it resonate) E minor. It's pretty. BROYLES: (returning from his call) That was Astrid. Olivia's back. PETER: (amazed. yuh) She's what? BROYLES: Apparently she crossed over into your father's lab. Astrid's with her. They're in an ambulance on their way to Boston general. PETER: Why Boston General? Is she okay? BROYLES: They think she had some kind of seizure. PETER: Alright, I'm going to see Olivia. WALTER: (still focused on the pin) Peter? PETER: Walter, just stay-- WALTER: No. I remember why this is familiar. They're harmonic rods. Like Belly and I used to use to help objects cross between universes. And this was found in their Olivia's bag? PETER: Yes. (the ground rumbles and Bolivia's transport truck shakes from side to side. then with pistol drawn as he and Walter find the contents of the truck that replaced Bolivia) Broyles! Broyles, stop. I don't think you want to see this. (he does. he meets the mangled, maimed and scorched alternate universe version of himself) Fringe HQ - Bolivia's Return LINCOLN LEE: (catches her as she strolls in from the elevator lobby) Hey, Liv, check this out. No more pain. No more burns. I'm as good as new. It's like nothing ever happened. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Just like nothing ever happened. AGENT FARNSWORTH: Excuse me, Agents. Have you seen Colonel Broyles? He's late to work this morning. LINCOLN LEE: Have you tried calling him? AGENT FARNSWORTH: Yes, I tried calling him at home too and his wife said that he did not come home last night and that is very unlike him. (Phillip Broyles studies and tends to his counterpart in the morgue and closes the eyes of Colonel Broyles) New Walking Sticks STORE OWNER: (in a quiet reading space lined with books and storage files, the antique typewriter salesman prepares for the treatment he was promised. nervous as a big syringe is prepared) I've never been a big fan of needles. Doctors, needles, hospitals. THE LIBRARIAN: Make a fist. STORE OWNER: You know, when you're a kid and you're sick, You know, you just -- you come to hate 'em all. (barely tolerates the injection) Oh. THE LIBRARIAN: Go ahead. Try 'em out. STORE OWNER: That's it? THE LIBRARIAN: Only one way to find out. STORE OWNER: (finds his way to his feet and manages to walk without the aid of his crutches) Wow. Thank you. THE LIBRARIAN: Thank you. (takes out the ancient component that was just delivered to him and studies it) Boston General - Grateful Reunion OLIVIA: (groggy) Peter. PETER: (humble) I'm sorry, Olivia. OLIVIA: Don't apologize. You were the only thing that got me through. If it wasn't for you, I would never have made it back. You saved my life. (he leans forward and kisses her on the forehead) Category:Transcripts Category:Season Three Episodes